En quelque sorte un après-guerre
by Twask
Summary: Avec les Jeux Magiques qui viennent de prendre fin, un certain mage d'écrits trouve du repos à laisser aller librement ses pensées aux pieds du Colisée récemment utilisé. Pour une fois, tout autour de lui est calme. Paisible... A moins qu'un Lohr résolu ne se décide à faire le premier pas... pour tous les deux ? Et là, au calme succède vite la tempête. [Yaoi - Rufus x Fried]


C'est donc avec beaucoup de retard sur la date que je m'étais fixée mais dont vous ne savez strictement rien que je poste cet OS mettant en scène un bref mais certain Rufried, ou Friedus (libre à vous de choisir le nom que vous leur préférerez. Dans tous les cas, le résultat sera plus ou moins ridicule, j'en ai bien peur), sans la moindre prétention de faire un carton.

Hé oe. Une histoire qui met en scène un personnage secondaire principal et un autre personnage hyper secondaire qui va probablement disparaitre dans les abîmes de la longue liste de personnages d'Hiro Mashima, avant de revenir peut-être dans une centaine de chapitres le temps d'un arc. Bah, nous verrons bien...

Ce ne sera pas un NaLu. Pas non-plus un Friedux (oh, oh... Je ne m'en lasse pas...), ou un Friedajane (je dois arrêter). Vous m'direz, une fanfiction avec Rufus, on n'en trouve pas des masses. Et je suis même étonnée d'être la première à en poster une où on le retrouve shippé avec Fried. Sans rire, ils se ressemblent tellement, ils font tellement... distingués, quand on les compare aux autres membres de leur guilde respective.

J'ai vu Rufus, j'ai ensuite lu sa fiche - qui précisait bien que son style vestimentaire s'apparentait à celui de Fried -, j'ai pensé à Fried, je me suis collée derrière mon écran, et j'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps pour qu'une idée de scénario ne vienne se mettre en place dans ma tête.

Oui, c'est un scénario basique, terriblement basique, dans le genre du recyclé : "Je t'aime/Moi je sais pas/Ok alors je pars/Non reviens/Trop Tard/Je t'aime/Moi aussi/On s'embrasse", mais qui reste par excellence celui que je ressors quand je découvre un shipping avec du potentiel que je veux tester, histoire de voir si j'ai des idées quand j'écris dessus. Celui-ci m'a beaucoup plu, malgré le côté "simplet", et je risque fort de renouveler cette expérience avec une trame un peu plus creusée.

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire dessus, particulièrement parce que les deux protagonistes de ce couple n'ont pas souvent eu l'occasion d'être mis sur le devant de la scène. Inutile de vous dire combien les derniers scans ont comblé mon côté fangirl par une image quelconque (pas tant que ça...) de Fried avec les cheveux détachés (suis-je la seule à avoir attendu ça depuis sa tout première apparition ?). Si Hiro Mashima faisait un jour une paire de ces deux types à cheveux longs pour je ne sais quelle étape de l'histoire de Fairy Tail, je serai la dernière à m'en plaindre. Mais, bref, je m'égare.

Après une overdose de NaLu auxquels je n'ai pourtant jamais touchés, et de Fried x Mirajane qui, en ce qui me concerne, est un shipp' qui a eu son temps dans mes couples fars mais est maintenant dépassé, j'ai l'honneur d'inaugurer le tout premier Rufus x Fried de l'histoire de ce site.

Et ma précédente phrase ayant été beaucoup trop longue, j'en commence une nouvelle pour vous souhaiter une excellente lecture à tous. Je ne mets jamais de notes en fin d'histoire, alors considérez que vous avez déjà lu la moitié du quart de l'histoire. Grosse modo.

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage/lieu/pouvoir/whatever, de cette histoire ne m'appartient, à part la courte trame qui les lit le temps de cet OS. Le reste revient tout de droit Hiro Mashima ! (quoique pour faire plus rapide, abrégeons en disant que tout lui revient, basta)

* * *

- Fried Justin, je présume ?

L'interpellé, adossé à l'un des piliers extérieurs de l'arène ayant accueilli les Jeux Magiques, ne reconnut pas immédiatement son observateur. Deux raisons à ce manque de réactivité : Laxus Dreyar, le magnifique Dragon Slayer aux pouvoirs sans limite, celui qui hantait ses pensées, et l'absence totale d'information aux sujets du blond qui vint lui faire face.

- Tu es... de Sabertooth, n'est-ce-pas ? hasarda-t-il sans lui prêter un grand intérêt.

- ''J'étais'', pour être plus précis, corrigea Rufus sans se refuser un léger sourire en coin. Je les ai quittés récemment...

- J'ai pourtant entendu dire que Sting avait repris le flambeau... (Il arqua un sourcil) Tu aurais fait partie de ses bras-droit. Pourquoi ce choix ?

- Leurs idéaux différaient des miens... Disons que les dernières épreuves que nous avons traversées ensemble les ont fait... évoluer. Je n'attends plus rien qui ne nécessite que je reste des leurs. Leur compagnie est plaisante, mais si je dois devenir le second du maître de l'une des meilleures guildes de Fiore, autant le faire par dévouement. Pas obligation.

Fried opina silencieusement avant d'ajouter.

- Hm, c'est un point de vue. Ne penses-tu pas qu'après avoir observé leur nouveau comportement, l'envie te serait revenue ?

Rufus eut un soupir amusé.

- Non... L'envie n'est pas l'inspiration. Son mouvement ne se borne pas à un simple va-et-vient. Ce n'est pas par envie, que je me sépare d'eux, mais par conviction. Le principal est qu'ils soient en de bonnes mains : celles de Sting et Rogue sont les meilleures qu'ils auraient pu trouver.

- Tu as toujours de l'affection pour eux, souligna le mage, songeur.

- J'en aurai toujours. Nous avons croisé le fer ensemble, progressé dans les mêmes conditions. Je ne peux pas les oublier en un claquement de doigts. Je suppose que tu sais de quoi je parle, Fried Justin.

Les dernières paroles retinrent son attention. Ses yeux se plissèrent et dévièrent lentement vers le regard provocateur du poète. Ce dernier ajusta son chapeau surmonté d'une longue plume immaculée et en profita pour le gratifier d'un léger –et presque imperceptible- ricanement.

- Cette époque de ma vie est révolue. Mon statut de membre de Fairy Tail vaut bien celui d'un autre. Les épreuves m'ont changé, Lohr. Pourquoi être venu me voir, sinon me narguer ?

- Je voulais te poser une question.

Le mage d'écrits grogna de mécontentement mais céda à contrecœur, sachant qu'il serait impossible de se débarrasser de lui avant d'avoir accédé à sa requête.

- Je t'écoute.

- Enfin... Plus honnêtement, j'en ai deux.

Fried haussa les épaules avec lassitude et trouva tout juste le courage de murmurer en un souffle.

- Pour ce que ça change... Alors, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

Rufus se racla la gorge, s'assura que personne aux alentours ne pourrait l'entendre, et osa.

- Aimes-tu Laxus Dreyar ?

- L-... Laxus... ? répéta-t-il, hébété. Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. J'ai déjà tenu de véritables relations avec plusieurs femmes. Pour lui, j'en reste à de l'admiration pure et simple.

Le blond abaissa le devant de son couvre-chef de quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses joues, laissant toutefois sa bouche découverte. Un détail ne manqua pas de frapper Fried : pour la première fois de toute l'histoire de Fiore, Rufus Lohr semblait embarrassé. Il mordillait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

Un long blanc passa, aussi pénible que frustrant pour le membre de Fairy Tail qui désirait en savoir plus, jusqu'à ce que celui de Sabertooth prenne l'initiative de le rompre.

- B-... Bien... Maintenant la deuxième, qui n'en est pas vraiment une...

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, Lohr, je te trouve très évasif, pour un homme dont la magie nécessite autant de précision.

D'une traite, après une longue inspiration qu'il masqua comme il put, Rufus lâcha, diminuant le volume de sa voix à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa phrase.

- Fried, quelqu'un s'est-il déjà confessé... intimement... à toi ?

D'habitude froid et difficilement intimidable (à condition de ne pas s'appeler Laxus Dreyar), forcé d'admettre que cette demande avait sérieusement déstabilisé Fried. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'instant même où Rufus eut fini de prononcer le dernier mot, et il se mit à bredouiller bêtement sans même s'en rendre compte.

- J-Je te demande... pardon ?

- Quelqu'un t'a-t-il déjà avoué des sentiments amoureux ?

Non-pas que la question en elle-même soit d'une grande originalité, il cherchait toujours pourquoi il la lui posait. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole ! Pourquoi ça ?!

- Hm... J-Je...

Instinctivement, sa main glissa jusqu'au pommeau de la rapière en permanence accrochée à sa taille. Il y trouva une source de réconfort lorsqu'il le serra légèrement, les muscles saillant de son bras droit.

- Hm, Fried... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de...

- Je ne pense pas non-plus. Excuse-moi... C'est machinal... quand je suis anxieux...

Rufus soupira, déçu.

- Je me doute bien qu'après une question pareille... C'était indiscret, c'est à moi de m'excuser. (Il déglutit et ajusta son foulard) Bonne soirée.

Le mage d'écriture savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Autant pas l'absence de justificatif à ces questions que par cette gêne peu commune chez le membre de Sabertooth.

- Attends, Rufus ! l'appela-t-il en se détachant enfin du pilier, un bras tendu devant lui venu agripper le poignet du blond.

Ce dernier sursauta, victime d'un étonnement certain, mais se retint bien de le transmettre autrement que par un bref "J-... J'ai fait quelque chose de déplacé ?".

Machinalement, il se vit répliquer.

- Tout ce que tu fais depuis le début est déplacé. Pourquoi me demandes-tu des choses pareilles, Lohr ? Simple curiosité ? La recherche d'inspiration ? Hm, avant que ne sortes une bêtise de ce genre, je préfère te prévenir que je n'en croirai pas un mot.

Il fit un pas en avant, le regardant d'un air accusateur, et obligea son interlocuteur à faire de même.

- Le rouge te va très bien, au fait, ajouta-t-il, moqueur, Les vêtements, le chapeau, le masque... ton visage.

_C'est sans doute cette trop grande proximité_, songea Rufus en portant une main à son visage pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues, _Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout !_

Il voulut s'échapper mais fut de nouveau contré. Il avait été stupide de vouloir tenter quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'aussi buté. Ça n'était finalement que des risques et problèmes inutiles à la clef. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, même pour sa liberté, bien que sa supériorité ne fasse aucun doute.

- Fried, je pourrais te mettre au tapis en un claquement de doigts.

- Si le réel problème est celui auquel je pense, alors je doute que tu oses, Rufus. Mais peut-être me tromperais-je ?

- T-Toi ! articula-t-il en se débattant avec beaucoup plus de dextérité que précédemment.

Nonchalamment, Fried s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour replacer son bras autour des hanches du blond. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : un couinement aussi gracieux que révélateur. On plutôt qu'un couinement, une sorte de gémissement à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'affolement. Il commençait enfin à lui témoigner un temps soit peu d'intérêt, mais pas de la meilleure façon...

De sa main libre, Fried attrapa le poignet de sa proie et l'éleva jusqu'à leurs visages.

Collés l'un à l'autre comme ils l'étaient, ils n'avaient aucun mal à sentir leurs souffles mutuels s'emmêler, venir glisser le long de leurs cous dans toute leur longueur, et se dissiper dans les stries de leurs foulards.

Pour tous deux, c'était un supplice. Celui qui avait tout entrepris commençait à douter.

Mirajane... hum... Officiellement, ils étaient ensemble. Officiellement... et officieusement. Jusqu'à ce que Rufus Lohr lui apparaisse. Comment un homme pouvait-il autant l'intéresser ? D'autant plus que c'était un intérêt différent que celui qu'il avait pour Laxus, pour qui seule l'admiration persistait.

Rufus Lohr... Un mage puissant, au talent de poète incontesté, et dont la classe n'était plus à prouver, quelle que soit la situation. Fried en avait été fou des nuits durant, lorsque le tournoi était encore d'actualité. Combien de fois avait-il tenté de lui adresser la parole sans en trouver la force ?! Et ce soir, c'était le mage de Sabertooth qui avait fait le premier pas. Par la suite, il avait tenté de s'éclipser, mais en se faisant violence, celui de Fairy Tail s'était forcé à le rattraper.

Et maintenant... ils étaient prêts à s'embrasser... tous deux aussi rouges que la veste satinée de Fried... Si Laxus avait été à sa place, aucun doute qu'il aurait su quoi faire !

_Laxus, aide-moi, je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine... ! Ou plutôt... je ne veux pas m'en à faire à moi-même... Donne-moi un conseil, un signe ! Cette situation est..._

_« Débrouille-toi un peu tout seul, Fried Justin ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces suppliques sont celles du capitaine de mon unité d'élite ! Prends les choses en main, donne tout ce que tu as, mais ne demande d'aide à personne pour tout ce qui touche à tes problèmes sentimentaux, et encore moins avec un mec ! En d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais bien chambré, mais je pense que le moment est mal choisi pour ce genre de vanne... Bref, sois à la hauteur de mes espérances, hm ? Tu serais bon pour te faire rebuter par Ever, dans le cas contraire... Avec Elfman, tu sais, ils...-... »_

_Non, pas du tout ! Il n'aurait jamais dit ça... ou du moins les derniers mots. Le reste serait clairement de lui. Et je dois absolument m'en tenir à son avis. Donc... je dois faire ce que je pense être le meilleur, si je me base sur son propre point de vue ? C'est évident, hm... Mais... Rufus Lohr... Nous avons été de tels rivaux... Sans avoir jamais vraiment discuté, je suis totalement conscient que sa force est autre que la mienne. Peut-être n'est-ce pas de grande chose, mais il m'est supérieur. _

Cette bataille intérieure dans l'esprit de Fried semblait avoir gagné l'attention du jeune homme toujours dans ses bras, et bien qu'il soit encore en état de choc, il se permit une entrée discrète dans le flux de ses pensées.

_Mais s'il ne veut pas... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de lui forcer la main... Ses questions étaient si... perturbantes... je ne sais plus quoi penser... Me forger ma propre opinion ou calquer celle de mon mentor... Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser toutes ces questions ! Rufus attend... Il va croire que je suis stupide... Et puis... Reste Mirajane... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai accordé si peu d'attention... Elle est ma compagne... ! Pour elle, je devrais me refuser à toute relation intime avec d'autres ! _

Rufus fronça imperceptiblement les yeux. Il ignorait que la cible de ses désirs partageait sa vie avec la diablesse de Fairy Tail. Et il ne s'attendait pas à autant l'affoler.

- Fried...

_Laxus, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Aide-moi, je t'en supplie ! _

- Fried... ?

_Laxu-... Hm ?_

- Fried.

L'interpellé sursauta, tiré de l'inconscient, et se rappela soudain de la position délicate qu'il occupait.

- R-... Rufus...

Il eut un pas de recul instinctif, tout en relâchant le blond, qui tomba à terre avec plus ou moins d'élan. Sans prêter la moindre attention à sa chute, Lohr s'empressa de demander.

- Fried, est-ce que tu es certain que tu vas bien ?

- Je... suppose... souffla le mage d'écriture, à moitié perdu.

Rufus aurait préféré se garder de le lui dire, mais s'il voulait la vérité, le seul moyen d'opérer semblait de lui révéler ce qu'il venait de capter lors de son rapide passage dans son esprit.

- Je suis désolé d'être venu te déranger aussi tard... J'ignorais que tu avais déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie, hm... Mirajane... (Il se releva, ajusta son chapeau, et baissa la tête avec un soupir empli de déception) Mes salutations à toute ta guilde. Le dernier train part bientôt. En me dépêchant, je devrais réussir à l'avoir. Pour ce qu'il vient de se passer... Je garderai le silence... Tu n'as qu'à faire de même. D'ici une semaine, j'aurai totalement disparu de la circulation : tout retombera sur toi si cela venait à s'ébruiter.

Après un ultime salut de la main qu'il esquissa sans se retourner, il entama la descente de la pente qui les séparait de la ville.

Les dix minutes qui suivirent son départ, Fried resta, pensif, appuyé contre la colonne dont il l'avait arrachée, quelques instants plus tôt.

Avait-il raison de le laisser partir ? Aucun doute qu'il le regretterait...

_Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Ce n'est pas non-plus... ce qu'__**il**__ veut... Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de lui courir après ? Si quelqu'un me voit après lui... aucun doute que les rumeurs iront bon train si elles partent des commères de rue, ou même d'un membre de la guilde... Rufus, je te hais... Pourquoi prendre la peine de te rattraper si je sais qu'il est déjà trop tard... ? _

_« Parce que tu l'aimes... Uhu... »_

_Q-... Quoi ?_

_« Rufus Lohr. Tu l'aimes. C'est une évidence. »_

_Je l'aime autant qu'un ami !... et encore... Il ne s'agit pas d'être ma Raison pour me faire admettre tout et n'importe quoi ! _

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu le sais déjà, au plus profond de toi. Même Mirajane n'a jamais eu droit à autant d'affection. »_

_Tais-toi... _

_« Oh, allez... Son train part dans quelques minutes. Tu as encore largement le temps de le retrouver et de l'empêcher de le prendre. Tout dépend de toi. »_

_Exactement. De moi. Pas de toi. Ne pense pas pouvoir me dissuader aussi facilement..._

_« Je te signale que je suis toi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce qui revient à dire que tu n'es ni-plus ni-moins qu'un homme en train de refouler l'amour qu'il adresse à un autre homme, et qui de surcroit décrète que la partie de lui qui veut retrouver cet homme est sa Raison. C'est une excuse facile pour esquiver la réalité, n'est-ce-pas ? »_

_Je ne comprends pas... et je n'en ai de toute manière pas envie._

_« Tu t'accuses toi-même de vouloir rejoindre Rufus. Tu rejettes la faute sur ta Raison, l'entité sensée représenter ton inconscient : ce que tu penses au plus profond de toi. Plus tu nieras l'évidence, plus tu avoueras aimer Rufus Lohr. »_

_Je n'aime pas Rufus ! Je ne le connais pas ! C'est la première fois qu'il m'adresse la parole ! Je n'espère pas avoir droit à un nouveau tête-à-tête aussi intime ! _

_« Tu as l'air bien désespéré... Pourquoi ne pas être allé plus loin ? »_

_Si je l'avais fait et qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché... je ne veux pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver... _

_« Et maintenant... tu regrettes ? »_

_Un p-... Une minute ?! Suis-je en train de me parler à moi-même depuis tout à l'heure ?! Comme si ça allait m'aider à trouver une solution à mon problème !_

_« Qui te dit que ta Raison n'est pas autonome ? »_

_Pour quelqu'un d'autonome, je trouve qu'elle a mis beaucoup de temps à se manifester... Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?_

_« Hm... Va savoir. »_

_... Rufus._

_« ... »_

_Sors de ma tête, s'il-te-plait..._

_« Fried... Je ne veux pas que tu penses qu-... »_

_Je ne penserais rien si tu en restes là. Prends ton train, pars : loin, et fais que nos chemins ne se croisent plus._

_« Je ne t'ai pas entièrement quitté. Une partie de moi-même est restée focalisé sur tes pensées. Si tout ce que j'y ai vu est vrai, je n'ai aucune raison de m'arranger pour que nous ne nous rencontrions plus. »_

_Rufus... Sors de ma tête ou c'est moi qui t'en chasserai._

_« Fried, je ne te parle plus en temps que Raison, Conscience, ou n'importe quelle entité du genre, mais en tant que potentiel compagnon. »_

_Potentiel compagnon ?! Dis-toi que si tu m'avais en face, tu verrais à quel point je m'étouffe pour cette dernière phrase._

_« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi butté ? Il faut que je te le dise clairement pour que tu acceptes ta condition ? »_

_Ma condition ?_

_« Tu n'aimes pas les femmes, n'est-ce-pas ? En remontant le cours de tes pensées, j'ai analysé chacun des commentaires intérieurs que tu as eus lors de tes baisers échangés avec la gente féminine. Interromps-moi si je me trompe, mais le premier que tu as eu, à treize ans, a eu le mérite d'être clair. « Elle est bien mignonne, mais si elle avait moins de poitrine et plus de muscles, je serais le dernier à m'en plaindre. ». Second baiser, seize ans, « Pourquoi tout ce maquillage ? Pourquoi cette lubie de toujours vouloir perdre du poids ?! Les hommes sont plus simples. Beaucoup plus simples. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de... ah, si. Mon amour propre. ». Et le dernier, sans doute le plus révélateur, « Mirajane, hm... La femme la plus convoitée de Magnolia... Elle a fini par tomber pour moi... Mais elle n'est pas mon genre. Moins de poitrine, de maquillage, plus de muscles, une voix grave... Elle ne l'aura jamais... et je ne pourrai jamais le demander de vive-voix. Mon amour propre, hm... comme toujours. Tout serait plus simple si elle avait été un homme. »_

_C-... Comment oses-tu ?! Je t'avais trouvé indécent avec tes questions, mais ce n'était rien comparé à __**ça**__ ! De quel droit vas-tu fouiller ma mémoire ?! Hors de ma tête, pour la énième fois !_

_« Fried, je dois clairement te dire que te lamenter ne sert à rien ? De quoi doutes-tu ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir embrassé ? Réponds avec objectivité. »_

_Je n'allais pas embrasser un homme sous prétexte que je le trouvais physiquement attirant !_

_« Oh, donc j'ai une petite chance. »_

_Physiquement. Rien de plus. Un homme peut avoir un physique avantageux, je saurai le reconnaître. Mais je ne sais rien de toi, tu comprends cette nuance ?_

_« ... Pas vraiment. Tu dis ne pas être prêt à m'embrasser, hm ? »_

_Bien-sûr que non._

_« Mais tu as tout fait pour en arriver à la question "dois-je tendre les lèvres et conclure, ou l'abandonner à son sort en le laissant tomber au sens littéral du terme" ? Tu m'as humilié, Fried. Tu as de la chance que personne ne nous ait vus, car j'aurais probablement cherché à me venger. Tout est de ta faute. Prends ta part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il vient de se passer. »_

_Je suis désolé, Lohr. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi de la sorte... C'était stupide, mais je ne contrôlais plus mes mouvements... Et si je n'ai pas parlé, c'est parce que j'avais peur de ne sortir que des mots sans aucune cohérence ! Je ne pourrais pas te dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé..._

_« ... »_

_Je te demande pardon._

_« ... Amour, hm. »_

_Excuse-moi ?_

_« Tu dis ne pas pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé, c'est bien ça ? Je viens de mettre le doigt sur une hypothèse intéressante. »_

_Je vois très bien de quoi tu veux parler, Rufus, mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'aimais pas !_

_« Dois-je également te soumettre les dernières pensées qui m'étaient adressées en ma présence ? »_

_Ce ne sera pas nécessaire... _

_« Je peux en conclure que-... »_

_Où est ton train ? Où est cette gare ? Quand pars-tu ? C'est ça, que tu voudrais, non ?_

_« Hm... Je dois bien admettre que je m'en accommoderais. »_

_... Rufus, ne pars pas. Les seules conversations que nous tiendrons, je ne veux pas qu'elles existent par le biais de ma pensée. Je risque de te haïr éternellement si tu ne laisses pas mon esprit en paix, alors dis-moi où tu es, que je vienne te chercher._

_« C'est une blague ? »_

_Crois-moi, si c'en était une, je serais en train d'aiguiser ma rapière pour être certain de mieux t'embrocher à nos retrouvailles. Et je ne suis pas en train de le faire. _

_« Ne viens pas me chercher, c'est inutile. »_

_Inutile en quoi ?! Tu viens de me faire avouer plus de choses que je ne le voulais ! Je suis persuadé que tu t'es servi de ta magie..._

_« Oh, tu penses mal. Je n'ai rien eu à faire. C'est ce que l'on appelle une confiance mutuelle. »_

_Dis-moi où tu es !_

_« ... Hm... »_

_Rufus Lohr, c'est un ordre de ton potentiel compagnon._

_« Et Mirajane ? »_

_Qu'elle ose me dire qu'elle n'a jamais eu de vues sur Laxus, ts... C'est une fille bien, et il est mon mentor adoré... S'ils finissent ensemble, j'aurai au moins la promesse d'une fin heureuse pour tous les deux._

_« Pourquoi ce changement d'avis aussi brusque ? »_

_Si je te laisse partir, je laisse courir le risque que tu révèles tout à l'ensemble de Fiore. C'est hors de question. _

_« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile... »_

_Un imbécile dont tu es tombé amoureux, Rufus. _

- ... Il me coute de devoir t'accorder ce point...

Fried retourna brusquement la tête vers le côté du pilier contre lequel il avait gardé son dos appuyé. L'homme masqué dont il avait hésité à retrouver la trace ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son soi-disant départ. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ne cacha pas sa frustration de s'être autant inquiété pour si peu.

Sans attendre d'autres réactions de sa part, Lohr s'avança de quelques pas, enroula ses bras autour des hanches de son vis-à-vis, et le toisa du regard, tandis que ce dernier reprenait la couleur rouge pivoine qu'il avait abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Hé bien, hé bien...

- T-... Toi... articula Fried en se débattant pour s'échapper de son emprise.

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu... mais où les rôles sont inversés... Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me lâcher...

- Lohr, c'est un ordre ! Enlève tes bras de mon corps !

- ... mais il y a de fortes chances pour que tu finisses par avoir l'habitude d'occuper la place de la victime.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant qu'une insulte malvenue ne vienne rompre l'intimité qui s'était installée.

_C-... C'est une blague, Lohr... ? Tu es en train de..._

_« Je ne regrette rien, espèce d'idiot. Mais ton mutisme pour la romance risque de devenir un sérieux problème. »_

_C'est pourquoi je pense que nous n'irons pas loin. Notre ''couple'' n'est pas fait pour durer. Lâche-moi !... et sors de ma tête !_

_« Oh... Tu es tellement mignon... Un enfant gâté aurait exactement les mêmes réactions que toi. Plus tu parles, plus je veux rentrer chez moi, gagner mon lit, et m'endormir dans tes bras, Fried Justin... »_

_Tes fantasmes ne m'intéressent pas ! _

_« Fried ? »_

_Quoi encore ?!_

_« Un ''je t'aime'' ne te tuerais pas. »_

_Va au diable._

_« Ne me pousse pas à avoir recours à mes pouvoirs... »_

_Tu n'es qu'un odieux pervers en rut..._

_« Et toi un pauvre homme en mal d'amour véritable. »_

_Ts... Je te hais, Rufus, souviens-t-en._

_« Elles disent toutes ça... »_

_... Tais-toi._

_« A une seule condition... »_

_Je t'aime. C'est dit. Heureux ? On va pouvoir passer à autre chose ?_

_« Je vais y prendre goût... je pense... Tu pourrais recommencer... ? »_

_..._

_« Hm ? »_

_Va au diable, Rufus Lohr !_


End file.
